The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to display devices that are coupled to IHSs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (“IHS”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A display device (e.g., a projector, liquid crystal display device, cathode ray tube (“CRT”) device, or a plasma display device) is capable of being coupled to a video source to display information (e.g., video signals) received from such video source. Examples of video sources include an IHS, cable television converter, video players (e.g., digital versatile disc players or video cassette recorder/players). In one example, a display device is capable of receiving video signals from more than one source. Such display device includes multiple video input interfaces (e.g., digital video interface (“DVI”), high definition multimedia interface (“HDMI”), component video interface, and a video graphics array (“VGA”) interface).
A display device that includes multiple video input interfaces may cause various problems such as a delay, before displaying information, associated with the display device scanning for a video input signal.
What is needed is to provide for detecting a video signal in a reduced amount of time, without the disadvantages discussed above.